


Something Dumb To Do

by LaLainaJ



Series: Make Some Noise [41]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fluff, No Dialogue, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLainaJ/pseuds/LaLainaJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Technically, Klaus isn't supposed to be at this wedding. That's what happens when you get massively drunk and point out that the marriage isn't going to last. But he's crashing, because he has some business with the maid of honor, that he's detemined to finish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Dumb To Do

**Something Dumb to Do**

**(Prompt from howeverlongs:** **KC+ "i was deliberately not invited to this wedding so im crashing it anyways, even if that means the angry hot maid of honor is going to murder me." Title from 'Marry You' by Bruno Mars. Rated K+).**

Klaus slips into the chapel as unobtrusively as possible, taking a seat near the back. He's strategic about it, picking a spot behind a woman in a frankly ridiculous hat, hoping that it'll obscure him from the view of the groom, and the groomsmen, who are lined up next to the alter.

Stefan looks nervous, but thrilled in that besotted way he has. Damon just looks drunk.

About what he'd expected, and luckily neither had glanced his way yet.

Because Klaus technically wasn't supposed to be here.

He'd been disinvited, after he'd gotten a tiny bit too blunt in stating some opinions he'd been holding back, after getting spectacularly wasted during Stefan's stag weekend in Las Vegas.

But honestly, was one not supposed to point out that the groom's brother was in love with the bride to be? And that the bride to be truly wasn't much of a catch, as fickle and self-absorbed as she was?

Apparently not, as Klaus had been informed that he was no longer be welcome at today's festivities.

A woman takes a seat at the piano that's tucked into an alcove, and the door at the back opens as the first notes ring out. The audience in the pews rise, and Klaus realizes the flaw in his plan.

Elena's cousin Katherine is the first out, and she smirks when she sees him.

But then she'd also found his drunken confession hilarious, he'd been told. Had sent him a congratulatory text message, for 'Actually having the stones to say what we're all thinking.'

Followed by several less complimentary ones, alluding to his frequent failures with a certain blonde maid of honor.

Klaus shifts backward, tries to slouch down, but the elderly man beside him is several inches too short to be any decent sort of camouflage.

Bonnie's out next, and she sort of grimaces, when she catches sight of him, but quickly smooths the expression, facing forward and continuing down the aisle.

She'd never much liked him. Why that is, Klaus cannot fathom.

He holds his breath, knowing that Caroline will be out next, and that it's only the two hundred people cluttering up the church that will keep her from attempting to strangle him.

She'd been most displeased by his outburst, and that was the thing that Klaus was most regretful of. She'd been the one to show up at his apartment, the one to inform him that he wasn't welcome at Stefan and Elena's wedding. And the look of disappointment on her face, the cold way she'd spoken to him, was the thing that had Klaus wishing he'd not imbibed quite so heavily.

He's rather enjoyed getting to know Caroline, in the months leading up to the wedding. Klaus had been roped into many of the duties that should have technically fallen on Damon, who held the position of best man. But since intoxicated was the man's default setting, and Caroline couldn't stand him, even when he was stone cold sober, Damon was really more of a figurehead.

Klaus had been highly resentful, in the beginning, but he'd let that go, upon spending more time with Caroline.

He hadn't known her very well before. Caroline had only recently moved to the city, having attended university on the other side of the country. She'd gotten a job with a network in Chicago, and folded right back into her childhood circle of friends.

Klaus had met Stefan at school, forced together as roommates freshmen year they'd managed to make the best of it, and had voluntarily moved into an off campus apartment together for the next three years.

Caroline had visited a few times, and Klaus had met her in passing, enjoyed her forthrightness, and her penchant for wearing things that revealed her long legs. He'd never made a move, sensing that she wasn't really the one night stand type, and that's mostly all he'd been interested in at school.

Years later, as an adult, he still found her intriguing, still found his eyes lingering on her whenever they were in the same room.

Klaus had resolved to do something about it, and the wedding preparations had provided a golden opportunity.

Until he'd mucked that all up.

Caroline's smiling, when she steps onto the runner, radiant and lovely, despite the fact that the dress she's wearing is cut too high at the throat, and an unflattering shade of lavender.

He's not certain if Elena's just tragically inept at that sort of thing, or just the petty sort to sneakily ensure that no one can outshine her on her wedding day by selecting a deliberately terrible dress. Klaus would bet on the latter, if he'd had to.

Her smile dims, just for a moment, as she sees him, but she pointedly looks away, towards the other side of the aisle.

She's slightly too stiff, her spine stubbornly straight, as she walks towards the front of the church. Klaus keeps his eyes on her, even as everyone else's swing towards the flower girl, and then to the bride.

She's careful not to glance in his direction, for quite some time, until Elena's at the front of the church, on her brother's arm. And then Caroline's eyes dart towards Klaus. They widen in surprise, at finding his focused on her.

Klaus has no idea why she should be. For all that Elena Gilbert is beautiful, he's never found her interesting. He's expressed that, during his drunken ramblings, and he'd been quite forward, with his intentions towards Caroline.

She'd scoffed at first, told him she wasn't interested in being another notch on his bedpost. But Klaus is quite certain she was coming around, if the way she'd begun to flirt back, the way she'd leaned into the polite touches that Klaus had begun to allow to linger.

He's certain she'd have said yes, if he'd have asked her to dinner. Is planning on convincing her that she still should.

He's wearing the suit that she'd picked out, though he'd subbed out the lavender shirt and tie that matches the one the groomsmen are wearing. He'd not been oblivious to the appreciative glint in her eye, the way she'd bitten her lip, at his final fitting.

Her eyes narrow, a warning in them clear, just before she breaks eye contact.

'Do not make a scene,' is what Klaus believes she's saying. Plus about a half dozen inventive threats to his person, and his manhood, he imagines.

Caroline Forbes was surprisingly vicious, behind the sunny exterior.

He keeps watching her, as the officiant begins to speak, but she doesn't glance his way again.

But that's fine, because Klaus has a plan. He'll apologize to Stefan, will manage to appear contrite, and they'll allow him to stay, will enjoy seeming benevolent and forgiving, in front of all of their family and friends. He'll get Caroline to dance with him. She likes it, and he's quite certain her anger will be easier to soothe, when she's pressed up against him.

It won't be easy, but Klaus does enjoy a challenge, and verbally sparring with Caroline has one of his very favorite pastimes, these last few months.

He looks forward to doing it often, in the future. Can't wait until the day when he can end their disagreements more pleasurably, until he can kiss her until she forgets why she's mad at him.

Or until she doesn't, but they work their anger out more productively, in bed or against any other convenient flat surface.

Klaus is confident that it's only a matter of time.


End file.
